Zikan Zax
The is the primary weapon of Kamen Rider Geizhttp://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/item/zikan-zax.html. Design * - The blade of the axe. By channeling pressurized energy to the blade, it creates a resonance vibration that allows the weapon to cut through anything. When a Time Charge is initiated, the blade goes into its overload state and vibrates to the natural frequency of the enemy to destroy it. Even in Yumi mode, the blade still functions for situations of close quarter combat. * - A trigger mechanism in Ono Mode that once pressed, delivers energy to the Zax Edge blade for attacks. * - An interface link system that connects with the Rider suit through the grip of the handle. This allows the Zikan Zax to receive battle data to optimize its systems for the user. In situations where a Riderwatch is inserted, the Grip inputs data of the Ridewatch directly into the user's suit, allowing them to understand how to use it in battle. * - The muzzle of the weapon's bowgun in Yumi Mode. Utilizes high pressurized energy injected to the central barrel which is propelled at high speed, the energy is very quickly molded into an arrow construct as it exits the barrel. By inserting a Ridewatch, the energy can be augmented according to the data of a specific Ridewatch for finishers. * - The input module for Ridewatches. By inserting a Ridewatch into it, the weapon can power up for finishers. * - The special attack mechanism. By pressing the Zax Ryūzu, the Time Charge will start, allowing Geiz to execute basic finishing attacks. However, if a Ridewatch is installed in the Ridewatch Slot, a special finisher is initiated, harnessing the powers of the Ridewatch. * - The crossbow trigger in Yumi Mode. Pulling back on the Burst Slinger releases high pressure energy from the injectors and it is loaded into the central barrel. Upon releasing the trigger, the energy is pushed out and flies through and out of the Zax Penetrator. Modes The Zikan Zax has two modes; and . Zikan Zax Yumi.png|Yumi Mode Zikan Zax Ono.png|Ono Mode Special Attacks To activate a special attack, Geiz must the press the Zax Ryūzu on the Zikan Zax. *Yumi Mode ** *Ono Mode ** Finisher To activate a finisher, Geiz must plug a Ridewatch in the Ridewatch Slot of the Zikan Zaxe. *Yumi Mode ** : Geiz uses the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Zax in Yumi Mode, and performs a powerful blast. ***'Cross-Z': Geiz shoots a Chinese dragon projection at enemy. *Ono Mode ** : Geiz uses the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Zax in Ono Mode, and performs a powerful slash. Cross-Z Giwa Giwa Shoot.png|Giwa Giwa Shoot (Cross-Z) Notes *Like Zikan Girade, the "Zikan" part could mean either or its , representing Geiz's "watch" and "Hiragana" motifs. **The Zax part comes from combination of the words and , representing its axe motif. See also *Zikan Girade Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 Category:Arsenal (Zi-O) Category:Bows & Arrows Category:Axes Category:Dual Weapon